


Heaven

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Heaven, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: When the seal is broken and Lucifer is released, Sam and Dean die and go to heaven.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Coda fic set between 4.22 and 5.01.

Dean crashed through the door and killed Ruby, but it was too late- the final seal was open. There was a blinding light and a sound that brought them to their knees, and then-

They awoke on the most comfortable beds they had ever slept on, in what looked like an extremely fancy hotel. Sam and Dean sat up and looked at each other, and in that moment, they knew.

They were dead.

If asked to explain how they knew, they probably couldn’t have answered. It wasn’t just what happened right before they woke up- for all they knew, someone could have teleported them to some really nice hotel. But they knew that wasn’t true. They were dead, and they were in heaven. The certainty of that settled in their minds like a soothing blanket. There was no need to question it- it just was.

A knock on the door startled them, and a lifetime of training made Dean approach it suspiciously. Looking through the peephole, it looked like-

‘Room service!’ He opened the door and a tuxedoed man rolled in a delicious-smelling trolley with two plates covered in silver domes. ‘Bon appetit!’ he said, removing the domes with a flourish and leaving the room. Dean stared at what was obviously his plate, containing a giant steak smothered in garlic butter and a huge mound of fries. Sam’s plate, on the other hand…

‘Dude, we’re in heaven and you still ordered salad? What a bitch.’

‘I like salad,’ Sam shrugged, and dug in. ‘Oh my god, it’s so good.’

‘You are so weird. _This_ is good,’ Dean countered, slicing into the gorgeous slab of meat. They finished their meals in silence; death had apparently worked up their appetites. After finishing his steak, Dean picked up the TV remote and began flipping through the channels; they were all free porn, confirming once again that this was definitely heaven.

‘Oh my god,’ Sam said, standing up. ‘Jessica. I’m going to go find Jessica. I’ll catch you later, Dean.’ He ran out of the room before Dean could say a word.

‘Dammit, Sam, hold up!’ he shouted, switching off the TV and going out the door after him. He didn’t step into a hotel corridor. This was… a barn? It was covered in spray-painted demon traps and sigils of every kind, and it looked very familiar. Suddenly the door burst open, and in walked a familiar figure in a tan trenchcoat. On his face was an unfamiliar smile, and he practically ran to embrace Dean.

‘Dean! I found you!’ Castiel said with relief in his voice, and Dean hugged him back just as tightly.

‘Cas! Is it really you?’

‘Yes, Dean, we’re in heaven. We’re… wait, where are we exactly?’

‘Bobby’s barn, where we first met.’ Cas smiled and shook his head.

‘This isn’t where we first met.’ He put his hand on Dean’s cheek and leaned their foreheads together. Dean saw fire, smelled sulphur, then a flash as he was gripped tight and pulled out by what looked like a being made of pure light. They soared higher and higher, and he and Cas (for that’s what he realised he was seeing) seemed to almost melt together. Cas pulled his head back and the vision abated.

‘That was you pulling me out of hell.’

‘Yes.’

‘Was it…’

‘Unusual? Yes. That isn’t how it normally happens. We became…’

‘Intertwined,’ Dean finished.

‘Yes.’ Cas closed the distance between them again, but this time with his lips. Dean felt academically that if he were still on earth, he would be freaking out right now. He was, very enthusiastically, kissing Cas, _Cas_ of all people or whatever, and Dean Winchester didn’t kiss dudes. But he wasn’t freaking out. He had _seen_ them, their souls, or his soul and Cas’s essence or true form, actually intertwined, and he understood what that meant.

‘Why do you still look like this?’ Dean asked in a breath between kisses. ‘I thought you’d be all, you know,’ and waved his hands around to somehow indicate angelic form.

‘This is how you recognise me. I didn’t want to overpower you with my true form right away. Besides,’ Cas added, kissing his way down Dean’s neck, ‘it’s much easier to make out when I’m not 1000 feet taller than you.’ Dean had to admit that this was a good point.

They then somehow ended up back in the swanky hotel room, and Dean realised that he and Cas were making love, not quite knowing how they got there, and then it was all blinding lights and complete ecstasy, and he thought he would like heaven. There was cuddling, and then they found big fuzzy bathrobes and ordered champagne and strawberries and fed them to each other. When he’d been alive he would never in a million years have thought this was how he’d picture heaven, but it seemed so exactly right that he wasn’t about to question it.

‘It’s Sam,’ Cas said a heartbeat before there was a knock on the door. Dean ran to open it, and there was Sam with Jess, and Dean hugged them both and ushered them in. Sam didn’t even seem that surprised to see Cas there like that. He introduced Jess, they shook hands, and it was all the most natural thing in the world to see Dean put an arm around Cas and lean his head on the angel’s shoulder. Sam could hardly think of anything more obvious to happen.

Time passed strangely here, and they just flowed with it. Sam and Dean got houses next door to each other, Dean with Cas and Sam with Jess, and they had dinner together most days, if days was the right word. Things just seemed to happen, and all they really knew was that they were happy.

Then one day Cas came home, and he wasn’t happy. He slammed doors and punched walls, and Dean stopped eating his pie to find out what was wrong.

‘They’re sending you back.’ Cas said through gritted teeth. ‘Back to earth.’

‘Why? Why would they do that?’

‘There’s a directive from higher up the chain.’ Dean slipped his arms around Cas’s waist and leaned against shoulder.

‘Can’t you stop it?’

‘I tried.’

‘But how can we go back after this? Isn’t it going to fuck up our heads after knowing all this?’ Cas squeezed Dean tightly and let out a sob.

‘They’ll make you forget. You won’t know it happened. It will be as if you were never here.’ Deans eyes went wide and he held Cas tighter.

‘Forget everything? Forget us?’

‘Especially us.’

‘When?’

‘Any minute now.’

‘Cas, I…’ But he was gone, and Castiel wept bitter tears.

Sam and Dean started awake on an airplane. The pilot announced that they were over Ilchester, Maryland, where Lucifer had been trapped. They didn’t understand how they weren’t dead- the last thing they could remember was breaking the last seal with Lilith’s blood. They knew what they needed to do when the plane landed.

‘You didn’t have to do this, Zachariah.’

‘It has to happen as it is foretold, Castiel. Your little love affair with the mud monkey is not more important than our father’s plan.’

‘You know it’s more than that,’ Cas protested. ‘You’ve seen how it was. The pain it causes me to be here without him.’ Zachariah patted Cas’s shoulder.

‘I know. That’s why I know you’ll agree to my command.’

‘What command?’

‘You need to go back down there, to ensure that things proceed as they should.’ Cas pushed Zachariah’s arm away.

‘Proceed? To ensure Dean becomes Michael’s vessel and the Apocalypse goes forward? How can I do that to him, with how we have been?’

‘That’s why you need to be… re-educated.’ Cas stepped away from Zachariah, holding his hands out as if this would block the other angel’s intentions.

‘No, please, you can’t make me forget this.’

‘I’m sorry, Castiel, it’s for your own good.’

Castiel appeared at some place called Castle Storage. He knew that Sam and Dean were there, and that he had a job to do. Gripping his angel blade, he stepped out of the shadows to do his duty.


End file.
